Charlie vs The Walkers
by Melodiangrl
Summary: Charlie was just an average kid, until one day the apocalypse broke out. (Note: This was an old writing assignment, I was not as experienced as I am now.)


In a bright scorching morning, Charles Rodrick "Charlie" Benson looked at the ceiling. "Why? Why is my life so boring?!" Just by looking at the V shaped eyebrows and a by his arms crossed. He looked at his alarm clock, 9:00 AM it flashed. "It's Saturday! Why am I getting up so early?!" He closed his eyes and at the same time had a big frown. "Charles! Time for breakfast!" He couldn't believe it, he couldn't sleep in for a while. It was almost like he was sleep deprived. He dragged his body down the stairs and saw his mother and sister at the kitchen table eating warm pancakes, steaming sausage and fresh squeezed orange juice. "Finally you got up Charles. Me and Lucy are going to the mall today." his mother said. "Yeah Sharlie," said his rascal sister Lucy. (Note that she is a four year old girl with pronouncing mistakes.) "Me and mommy are going to the mall. And you can't come because-" Lucy got cut off right there when her mother suddenly elbowed her. "Anyway sweetie you are in charge of the house today." his mother said. His eyes were as big as saucers, a day with no Lucy. It was almost like a day in Hawaii, with no money to spend.

At 2:00 PM sharp, right in middle of the hardest level in Harmoknight the song "Radioactive" blasted on his phone. "Why is it when I'm about to beat the giant robot dog I'm interrupted!?" With a big grunt after Charlie picked up his phone, "This is C now talk to me." "SHARLIE!" Lucy screamed into the phone. He jumped when he heard her scream, "What is it Lucy? Don't you see me and Tempo are trying to beat the giant robot alien dog!" he snapped. "This is more important than you and Tempo's high score! Some weird people are trying to eat me and mommy!" "What do they look like walkers? *HA HA HA HA!*" he jokingly responded. "Yes Sharlie they look like the walkers from "The Walking Dead" Please come and rescue me!" "Augh! Where are you Lulu?" he said then he whispered to his 3DS, "Sorry Tempo, I guess I have to go." "Sharlie I'm at the food court! HURRY!" Lucy screamed

Charlie soon exited his house, he started to run. He ran so fast that wind was in his face. Soon in about five minuets he arrived at the mall. "Lucy! There you are!" At that moment there were smiles on their faces and laughter. Until Charlie said, "So Lucy, where is mom?" At that moment everything went downhill from there. "Well...um...uh..." Lucy was completely speechless. Unfortunately for her Charlie looked at the ground, and saw his mother on the floor. He checked for his mother's pulse, there was no response. In two seconds tears burned in his eyes, his mouth right away quivered. Tears slowly rained down his cheeks. "Sharlie, are you crying?" Lucy cheeks turned red. "No, I'm sweating through my eyes! What do you think?!" Lucy got filled with grief when she saw Charlie crying. It was like it was her fault that her mother was dead. "Sharlie, please don't feel sad, it could have been worse." Charlie looked at Lucy, his eyebrows were in a V shape. His face was turning red and both his fists were in a ball. As if to say "Are you kidding me?!" But before he say it in real life, a croaking groan interrupted him. Up rose his mother, her skin was pale and blood was on her shirt. There were also no color in her eyes or pupils. Lucy looked like she was going to throw up, for the first time she saw a real life walker. "I guess a bite makes a person a walker." Charlie said. "Anyway I think we should run!"

Both Charlie and Lucy were running through the streets trying to protect themselves from their mother and the rest of the walkers. "Sharlie, quick let's run through this path!" Unfortunatly, it was a dark and garbage smelling alley. What was even more unfortunate was that their walker mother caught up to them. Charlie saw a gun near by, "Should I kill my mother or become a flesh eater." he thought to himself. This question spun around in his head like a merry-go-round. Alas, this choice was made for him as he turned and saw a figure with a gun in it's hand. Soon with a sound with a bang, his walker mother fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" both Charlie and Lucy screamed. Charlie reacted shortly after, he grabbed the gun and pointed to the figure. "Don't shoot! I'm a human like you numbskull!" Charlie looked at Lucy to make sure that it was her, but it wasn't. "Come over here you…..you…..you….mother killer!" Out came an Asian girl with brown eyes and a had a smile with one tooth missing. "I'm Matilda, and BTW you mother was a walker." she said. Charlie looked at her with a red face and V shaped eyebrows. "But Sharlie, she saved us from mother and if she didn't we would be walkers." Lucy said. Charlie could not believe what was happening, his one only little sister was being nice to the person who killed their mother. "what do you know about the walkers? TALK you crazy maniac!" Matilda looked at Charlie and rolled her eyes. "Well this is a deadly virus that is affecting the stimulus gets affected by the bacteria." Charlie looked at Matilda and said, "So the brain gets berserk and the metabolism and homeostasis are affected?" Matilda and Charlie both looked at each other and both said," Then the cell's nucleus changes and the whole body is affected!" Lucy looked at both of them, "Great now there is two of them, ok brainiacs let's go! We need to get out of here ASAP!"

As they ran both Charlie and Matilda armed their guns and shot the walkers, "So, according to my hypothesis if we can find a anti-biotic kind of cure. We can reduce the size of walkers and be able to get society sort of back together." Charlie looked at Matilda and whispered to himself, "Man, Matilda is so hot!" Meanwhile, Lucy was far behind was panting, sweating, had leg pain and was wheezing. As soon as she caught up to Charlie and Matilda she stopped to catch her breath, but before she started to run a cold feeling got on her shirt. Before long her shoulder felt a pinch and her feet were being dragged like a rag doll's. "Charlie! Matilda! Help me, I am being dragged by a walker!" They turned around and saw her being dragged across the floor. "Oh no, not my sister too! I already lost my mother, and now my sister!" All of a sudden it looked like he was going to cry, scream or run around in circles. "Charlie, don't panic! We will find your sister even if it is the last thing we do!" Matilda looked liked if she was full of pride. As soon as Charlie calmed down, they ran in the directions of the walker's footprints.

Lucy was in a dark room and was surrounded by, what looked like, a family of walkers. "Charlie, Matilda where the heck are you?!" All of a sudden, there was a bang on the door. After a few more bangs, the door all of a sudden slammed into the ground both the walkers and Lucy turned their heads around. "Sharlie! Matilda you're here!" The walkers looked at them and started to walk towards them, both Charlie and Matilda got their guns and aimed them at the walkers. "Matilda if I die, I just want you to know that I... I like you." Matilda looked at Charlie, she blushed and looked at the ground for about two seconds. As soon as the gushy stuff was over, they charged at the walkers. While Matilda was battling walkers Charlie was untying Lucy, "Sharlie you're saving me? Why?" Lucy was bewildered when asking these questions. Charlie's eyes were as big as saucers, "You are my sister, plus I had a reality check. We are a family, even if mom and dad are gone. We may be orphans now, but at least I have you." Lucy looked at him and smiled, "Ok peeps we have to go now." Matilda forcefully instructed, "Let's go! Before they come back alive!"

Soon, they came to an abandoned house. "This place is top, very top, secret. No walkers at all can get in, so when you get close the door very, very tight. Also, scientist are working. Unless you want to help them by any chance sure, if not please don't bother them." Matilda opened the door and all three entered the house. Inside there, people all shapes and sizes were in there. As soon as Charlie and Lucy fully entered, a Asian boy quite different looking than Matilda stopped them. "Maddie, did you bring walkers for us to experiment on?" Matilda looked at the boy and rolled her eyes "No Temp, these are humans, like us." Temp (full name Tempo) looked at Charlie and gave him a "I got my eye on you" sign. "Ignore him, he is just a cautious guy, like Chuck over here." Matilda said. Charlie looked at her with a "really?!" face. Matilda looked at him and said, "What? After I shot your mother you tried to kill me!" Charlie looked at her then looked at Lucy, "Well, this is our new house. For now." Lucy nodded, and looked straight ahead.

One lucky month later, it was a cool breezy bright morning in August. Everyone woke up at 8:00 AM sharp, this time Charlie didn't mind. All of a sudden a loud scream of "Eureka!" filled the room. All kids including: Matilda, Charlie, Lucy and Tempo ran to see if anything was wrong. "Dang it! We thought something was wrong!" Tempo yelled at the scientist when they found out that nothing was wrong. "Sorry, I guess I got excited when I finally after all this month we found a medicine to reduce the walker population." the scientist said to them, "But Tempo if you want to become a walker, be my guest. See if you survive." Tempo looked at him and said, "Fine besides, this group would be 99% less good looking without me." Matilda looked at him and rolled her eyes, while Charlie and Lucy shook their heads. "Anyway, I have directions for you guys. Go open the doors and let the walkers come in, then trap them in a cage. We will test them one by one to see what exactly happens." the scientist said. Lucy felt pumped up and had a smile on her face, "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

All of the kids followed the orders and spreaded out in the town with guns equipped with them. There were 32 children and were in groups of 4. Charlie, Matilda, Lucy and Tempo were in one group together. "Ok the best way to lure a walker is to do random gun shots in the sky," Matilda said, "The noise should surprise the walkers and make them come our direction." Tempo looked at Matilda, "Are you crazy?! We will be eaten alive!" Charlie looked at him, "But it just might work!" Lucy looked at them confused, "Wait, what are we doing again?" Matilda looked at her and explained the plan one more time, soon Matilda, Charlie and Tempo got their gun and shot in the sky. (Note that Lucy is too young to have a gun and there were no bullets in the guns.) "Thats it, come to us." Matilda said. "I'm surprised to be alive, usually the pretty one would be killed or be a walker right now." Tempo unexpectaly added. "Temp, SHHH!" Matilda said. Exactly like her plan, the walkers came towards them. Then, they all ran to the house.

"Ok, soon after the experiments we should be able to reduce the population. About a week later, it eventually had a good result. "Ok, now we should start rebuilding the town while I'll keep the walkers here." Soon, Charlie and some other kids started to sketch the blueprints, getting the supplies in check and started building the buildings. Slowly, the human population started to multiply and the town got built. The virus we think might be over, or is it?


End file.
